1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the game of golf generally and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a novel golf putter grip and method of use thereof.
2. Background Art
While the game of golf as the game is known today originated in Scotland, the time and place are obscure. However, it was so popular in the 15th century that the 14th parliament of King James II of Scotland issued a decree in 1457 that the game was not to be played because it interfered with the practice of archery, an essential element in the defense of the realm. That the game was well established is further supported by the fact that two subsequent Scottish parliaments found it necessary to issue similar decrees in 1471 and 1491 in efforts to suppress the game, and it appears that none of the three was effective. The precursors of golf may extend back to the Roman empire. The popularity of the game has not diminished over the years.
One facet of the game of golf is putting the golf ball once the golf ball has reached a green. Oftentimes, this is the hardest part of the game. A particular problem with conventional golf putters is that the elbows of the user tend to be spread apart from the body of the user. This spreading apart tends to cause instability in the stroking of the golf ball. Another problem with conventional golf putters is that one cannot be sure that the golf putter is gripped  the same way each time the golf putter is used.
Some attempts to improve the conventional golf club are as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,746,120, issued May 24, 1988, to Mockovak, and titled GOLF CLUB PUTTER AND HANDGRIP THEREFOR, describes a putter having an enlarged cylindrical grip. The putter may be centered in the grip or it may be somewhat offset from the center thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,880,240, issued Nov. 14, 1989, to Lewis, and titled PUTTING PRACTICE DEVICE, describes a triangularly shaped putter grip that has a flat surface thereon that cooperates with and is guided by a flat surface worn on the golfer's belt.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,377,984, issued Jan. 3, 1995, to Ciccia and titled UNIVERSAL HAND GRIP DEVICE, describes a removable grip that can be used by either right-handed or left-handed describes a grip that supposedly provides for an accurate approach and contact with a golf ball for better distance and control.
United States Patent No. Des. 355,011, issued Jan. 31, 1995, to Subnick, and titled GOLF PUTTER GRIP, shows a golf putter handle that is an elongate rectangle. A golfer grips the narrow portion of the rectangle.
United States Patent No. Des. 399,901, issued Oct. 20, 1998, and titled GOLF PUTTER GRIP, shows a golf putter handle that is triangular in cross-section.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a golf putter grip and method that tend to cause the elbows of a user to press against the body of the user.
A further object of the present invention is to provide such a golf putter grip and method that assure that the golf putter is gripped the same way each time it is used.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide such a golf putter grip that is economically constructed using conventional techniques. 
Other objects of the present invention, as well as particular features, elements, and advantages thereof, will be elucidated in, or be apparent from, the following description and the accompanying drawing figure. 